Bohrok
Bohrok są insektoidalnymi maszynami, które mają za główne zadanie oczyścić wyspę Mata Nui. To misja, której celem jest zapewnienie, że kamuflaż flory na twarzy Mata Nui zniknie w trakcie przygotowywania do powrotu do pozycji pionowej. Początkowo wcześnie rozbudzone przez Makutę Teridaxa, roje Bohrok zostały pokonane przez Toa Mata, kiedy Toa uwięzili królowych bliźniaczki Bahrag w więzieniu Protodermis. Roje zostały ponownie przebudzone przez Toa Nuva, by wznowiły oczyszczenie wyspy, a potem wróciły do gniazda po zakończeniu misji. Historia Podczas tworzenia Av-Matoran, Wielkie Istoty przeznaczyły połowę z nich przekształcenie się w mechaniczne Bohroki w pewnym momencie swojego życia. Bazując Bohroki na poprzednich kreacjach, na Baterra, Wielkie Istoty zaprojektowały Bohroki do oczyszczenia kamuflaży Mata Nui, by był gotowy opuścić dane miejsce. Kiedy Av-Matoranin zostaje przemieniony w maszynę, zostaje teleportowany do Gniazda Bohroków, gdzie są wyposażone w Krana. Wiadomo jest, że Bractwo Makuty wiedziało o Bohrokach bardzo dobrze: Bractwo zleciło budowę zbroi Exo-Toa. Oprócz tego wiedziało, jakie skutki mogą prowadzić przebudzenia Bohroków, więc Duchy Nynrah musiały zbudować Fohroki. Pierwsze spotkanie Matoran z Bohrokami miało miejsce w Metru Nui, gdy grupa górników włamało się do Gniazda Bohroków w Onu-Metru przez przypadek. Wewnątrz odkryli słowo "Bohrok" wyryte na ścianie. Niektóre zostały natychmiast wysłane do archiwum, gdzie Archiwiści szybko odkryli, że Bohroki były nieorganiczne, a nieaktywne Krana wewnątrz każdego Bohroka były organiczne i żywe. Bohrok nie wykazały żadnych dowodów, że kiedykolwiek powstały. Archiwista o nazwie Mavrah miał hipotezę, że Bohrok były kiedyś biomechanicznymi istotami, które rozwinęły się w jakiś sposób w bezmyślne maszyny napędzane organicznym mózgiem. Jednakże, teoria ta została zagubiona w czasie. W czasie podróży powrotnej z Mata Nui do Metru Nui, Toa napotkali pewne Bohroki; te Bohrok nie były kontrolowane przez Krana, ale przez robaki, które zostały zrobione przez Teridaxa, a następnie uciekły z ich więzienia. Tysiąc lat później, po porażce przez Toa Mata, Teridax wysłał sygnał, który obudził roje Bohrok. Zgodnie z planem, Bohrok natychmiast wyszły na powierzchnię wyspy Mata Nui i zaczęły Inwazję Bohroków. Toa Mata walczyli z rojami, gromadząc Krana każdego rodzaju i śledzili ich zagrożenie do podziemnego legowiska Bahrag, dwóch królowych Bohroków. Po klęsce i uwięzieniu Bahrag, Matoranie przeprogramowali Bohroki (minus Krana), do pomocy w odbudowie wiosek, które zostały zniszczone. Jednak wszystkie Bohroki i mniejsi pomocnicy Bohrok Va, powróciły do gniazda, gdy Bahragi prawie się uwolniły przez Bohrok-Kal. Jeden lub dwa miesiące później, zgodnie z instrukcjami znalezionymi w Wielkiej Świątyni, Toa Nuva powrócili do legowiska Bahrag i uwolnili królowe, które przystąpiły do ponownego rozbudzenia roju, wznawiając swoją misję zniszczenia. Tym razem misja Bohroków przebiegała bez zakłóceń, z wyjątkiem nowego przybysza, Smoka Kardasa, który zniszczył kilka Bohroków, lecz został ciężko ranny przez roje. Bez dalszych przeszkód, Bohroki szybko zakończyły swoje zadanie i szybko wróciły do swoich gniazd, aby wrócić do snu. Podczas Oblężenia Metru Nui, prowadzonego przez Bractwo Makuty, mała grupa Bohroków w Archiwum obudziła się przez Toa Krakuę, z wykorzystaniem swojej mocy Dźwięku. Następnie grupa pojawiła się na powierzchni Ta-Metru, gdzie zostały wciągnięte w walkę z grupą Rahkshi, by dostać się do Mata Nui. Bohroki ostatecznie wygrały bitwę i szybko opuściły miejsce w celu spełnienia swojego zadania. ''Królestwo W Alternatywnym Wszechświecie Królestwa, Bohroki zostały ponownie przebudzone na Mata Nui po śmierci Wielkiego Ducha. Ponieważ nie było już powodu, by wykonywać swoje zadania oczyszczenia wyspy, ale pracowały ramię w ramię z Matoranami. Cechy i Zdolności Bohrok są insektoidalnymi, nieożywionymi, robotami, które normalnie funkcjonują pod kontrolą Krana, które otrzymują telepatycznie polecenia przez królowe Bahrag. Krana są uważane za największą siłę Bohroków, ponieważ pozwala im przyswoić sobie innych do roju, ale również ich największą słabością, ponieważ usunięcie Krana czyni Bohroki tylko złomem, a zatem bezsilnymi (choć Toa Mata udało się zmodyfikować Bohroki do przestrzegania prostych poleceń). Bohrok posiadają wydłużone szyje, które pozwalają im wystrzeliwać swoje głowy do przodu w krótkim czasie. Wykorzystują te możliwości do usuwania przeszkód w formie Jackhammer-mode, albo w ostateczności, rzuceniem swoim Krana na twarze napastników. W podróży, Bohrok może kompresować swoje ciało w postaci sferycznej, ta forma jest także trybem snu wewnątrz gniazda Bohroków. W tej formie mogą toczą po ziemi przy dużej prędkości, a gdy są wyposażone w Krana Vu, latają na krótkie dystanse. W zetknięciu z przeszkodą zbyt dużą dla poszczególnych członków do pokonania, Bohroki mają zdolność do tworzenia formy Bohrok Kaita, które skupiają cechy trzech jednostek Bohrok w jedną potężną istotę. Roje Jest sześć rodzajów Bohrok: *Tahnok, Bohroki Ognia *Gahlok, Bohroki Wody *Lehvak, Bohroki Kwasu *Pahrak, Bohroki Kamienia *Kohrak, Bohroki Lodu *Nuhvok, Bohroki Ziemii Każdy rój posiada jeden ze elementów albo moc przez parę tarcz, jaką Bohrok niesie. The six breeds approach their mission in different ways and are aided by corresponding Bohrok Va . Sześć ras podejście swoją misję w różny sposób i są wspomagane przez odpowiednie Bohrok Va. Informacje o Zestawie Wszystkie sześć rasy Bohrok zostały wydane w 2002 roku jako kanistry setowe. Po naciśnięciu dźwigni z tyłu Bohroka, jej głowa leci do przodu i tyłu, gdy naciśnięta dźwignia jest zwolniona. Każdy Bohrok ma również głowę płytową z ich kolorem elementu, zmieszane z przezroczystym tworzywem sztucznym, aby zobaczyć wewnątrz Krana. Wciskanie oczów Bohrok może wymusić wybicie powłoki głowy i wystrzelenie Krana. Cytaty Pojawienia *Ochrona'' Przez InnerRayg *''Ściana Historii (BIONICLE.com)'' (Jedynie Wspomniane) *''Bohrok Promo Comic'' *''McDonald's Comic 2: Tale of the Toa'' *''Kroniki BIONICLE 2: Strzec się Bohroków'' *''Komiks 4: Przebudzenie Bohroków'' *''McDonald's Comic 3: Secret of the Swarm'' *''Komiks 5: Pułapka Tahnoka'' *''Komiks 6: W Gnieździe'' *''Komiks 7: Co Czai się Poniżej'' *''Komiks 8: Koniec Toa?'' *''Kroniki BIONICLE 3: Zemsta Makuty'' *''Komiks 11: Materia Czasu...'' *''BIONICLE: Maska Światła Nowela'' *''BIONICLE: Maska Światła'' *''Komiks 15: Sekrety i Ciemności'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Przygody BIONICLE 1: Tajemnica Metru Nui'' (Jedynie Wspomniane) *''Przygody BIONICLE 6: Labirynt Mroku'' (Jedynie Wspomniane) *''Przygody BIONICLE 9: Sieć Mroku'' (Dodatkowo) *''Blog Toa Nuva'' *''Komiks 12.5'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Królestwo'' (W Alternatywnym Wszechświecie) *''Legendy BIONICLE 10: Bagna Tajemnic'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 11: Finałowa Bitwa'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Blog Takanuvy'' (Mentioned Only) *''Wojna Przeznaczenia'' *''BIONICLE: Oficjalny Przewodnik po Świecie BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - Miasto Legend'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Encyklopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Świat'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Encyklopedia Zaktualizowana'' *''BIONICLE: Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Animacje Promujące Bohroki'' *''Bitwa o Mata Nui'' (Nie-kanoniczne Pojawienie) *''Animacje Online Bohrok'' *''BIONICLE: Przygody Matoran'' (Nie-kanoniczne Pojawienie) *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Animacje Online Bohrok-Kal'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Nie-kanoniczne Pojawienie) *''Mata Nui Online Game II: Finałowa Kronika'' (Jedynie wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Labirynt Cieni'' (Nie-kanoniczne Pojawienie) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Nie-kanoniczne Pojawienie) Zobacz Też *Gallery:Bohrok Category:Robots Category:Aqua Magna Category:Mata Nui